1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a finger ring size opening adjustment device for enhancing the retention of a finger ring upon the wearer's finger and, more particularly to an adjustment device adapted to the ring shank for permitting passage of the ring over an enlarged knuckle for fitting a digital portion of the finger.
2. Description of Background Art
A well known problem in the fitting of finger rings is a condition where a wearer will have relatively large knuckles compared to the digital portion of his finger. If a ring is sized large enough to fit over the knuckle, it is typically too loose when it is past the knuckle and as a result is not properly secured to the digital portion of the finger resulting in an objectionable loose fit. A variety of devices have been developed that include adjustable shanks and devices for filling space between the inner surface of the shank and the digital portion of the finger.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,075,673 to Segman discloses a finger ring adjustable to different size fingers after the ring has been placed on the finger. A screw threaded shank is disclosed which is secured to and carried within a setting and adapted to be received in a tapped opening in the ring. An adjustable plate is rotatably secured to an inner end of the screw threaded shank. A thumb screw used for adjusting the screw threaded shank is dimensioned to fit outside the shank within the head of the ring or in an alternative for extending outside the shank at a lower portion of the ring shank.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,505 to Olson discloses a finger ring having an adjustable ring guard wherein the ring setting at the upper end of the ring is provided with a centrally located recess beneath the setting. This recessed portion is dimensioned to accommodate an eccentric wheel. The wheel is mounted on a journal which is rotatably received within a blind bore and which extends transversely from one outer side of the ring through the recess. The journal at its outer portion is provided with a slotted end for rotation using a tool such as a screw driver and consequently the rotation of the eccentric wheel by means of a small screwdriver. Upon rotation of the wheel, a plunger extending upwardly into the recess causes a downward movement of a thin resilient metallic strip. The flexible strip is semi-circular in configuration and is provided at each end with two outwardly extending tabs which engage shank sides of the ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,718 to Lodrini discloses a device for narrowing the diameter of a finger ring which includes a short saddle-like insert fitted into the ring finger opening for constricting the opening size. The saddle comprises a moveable arcuate sector that fits around the bottom portion of the ring over shank side walls with spring therebetween.
By way of further example, known adjustment devices include crescent shaped elements hinged to a bottom portion of the shank for pivoting from a first position outside of the ring opening to a second position within the ring opening thus providing the adjustment such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,465,544 to Tucker and 4,215,556 to Mroz. U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,598 to Leone discloses a finger ring with pivotally mounted size adjusting member actuated to reduce the internal ring size after the ring is on the finger so that a maximum ring opening can be provided for placing the ring on the finger. The pivoted element is adapted to be swung to a position in the plane of the ring, thereby decreasing the ring size and to a position at right angles to the plane of the ring, thereby opening the ring to its full original inside diameter.
Even with the innovative ring adjustment devices known in the art, there remains a need for adjusting a ring size that is simply done by the ring user without the need for tools and includes its adjusting elements such that the adjustable ring can be attractively used with a companion ring.